harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Credence Barebone
Magical? Is there any source that "Credence" was a wizard?--Rodolphus (talk) 14:37, August 17, 2015 (UTC) In his description, it leaves open if he is a No-maj or a wizard. We should change it.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:17, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Love Credence barebone I feel so bad for Credence (I love him a lot) --Jessica Scalamander (talk) 00:30, December 23, 2016 (UTC)--Jessica Scalamander I have a theory that since Credence looks like Snape, he might be his relative.I don't think he managed to have children before he died, but what about his sister Modesty? She was born in 1918. In 1940, she might have married a certain "Prince". Her child born in 1940 (Eilien Prince) married a Mr Snape and had a child in 1960: Severus Snape. I didn't think of that...but ya really smart... Etymology Can we get a section explaining his name? Should be easy enough. Kytti (talk) 03:11, January 2, 2017 (UTC) formerly Obscurial? Why does it say formerly Obscurial? Is there any indication that he got seperated from the Obscurus? I got the impression that it is still inside him in the end and will stopp omce he escaped the MACUSA, though could potentially manifest again.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:41, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Just read it again. It actually saays briefly. But why? He probably remained an Obscurus for the rest of his life. Also, we do not know at what point in his life it first manifested. Grindelwald thinks he has lived with it for a long time.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:45, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :I removed it with some other minor touch ups. I think they meant that he was briefly an obscurus, but it still doesn't make sense in the Species field IMO. --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:12, January 13, 2017 (UTC) "Adoptive" vs. "adopted" Please note that "adoptive" means the active partner(s) in the adoption, whilst "adopted" means the passive partner(s). Thus, Mary-Lou is Credence's adoptive mother (although she was, until my edit just now, at one point wrongly called his "adopted" mother), and he is her adopted son. The reason I point this out is that Chastity and Modesty were described as Clarence's "adoptive" sisters — meaning that his adoption was a three-way arrangement between Mary-Lou and the girls. Surely, since they had no more say in the process than he did (possibly less), it would be more accurate to describe the sibling relationship as "adopted"? — evilquoll (talk) 17:49, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Surname He is not Corvus Lestrange. His last name is Dumbledore. --RogueOwner (talk) 21:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :And your proof for this is? TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 12:43, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :: The film is released internationally on Friday so all will be cleared up then. But yes, his birth name is Aurelius Dumbledore not Corvus Lestrange. - 13:19, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Even so, it shouldn't be here till the movie is released internationally and should have a source reference. Until I think it should be removed from the article.StargateFanBB (talk) 16:37, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Relationship Lost brother? Gellert Grindelwald just announced to Credence that his true name is Aurelius Dumbledore. Nothing was said to imply he is supposed to have been a brother of Albus, Aberforth and Ariana's. Maester Martin (talk) 05:15, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Rename I'll use the Jon Snow argument (if you do not know what I am talking about, do not look it up). Yes, Credence has a birth name but he hasn't assumed the identity yet. For now, everybody knows him as Credence. I recommend renaming the page back to Credence Barebone and change to opening blurb to "Credence Barebone, born Aurelius Dumbledore, is a ...". Plus it would be less work if it's ever revealed to be a lie. Lightning Laxus (talk) 07:02, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :I would go a step further and treat anything Grindelwald says with a pinch of salt. “Supposedly born...” would be better imho. - 09:39, November 16, 2018 (UTC) ::I've renamed this back for now while we work through the material. I want to check the screenplay when it comes later today to see if there is any narrator commentary on this issue or if the name is given strictly from Grindelwald. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 10:10, November 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: I have the screenplay and the name is given strictly by Grindelwald. The only narrator commentary is about a phoenix, which is proof according to him because he says the Dumbledore family have a legend that a phoenix "will come to any member who is in dire need", after which a phoenix does indeed come to Credence, and he then gained new power. - Kates39 (talk) 11:11, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Birthdate Aurelius was born in 1904 and was switched with Corvus in 1901? How is this possible? If Grindelwald is not a liar and he is in fact a lost brother of Albus, he could not have been born after the 1890s. Even if he was a half-brother.--Rodolphus (talk) 18:08, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, was just writing up the issues involved here. The screenplay gives 1901 as the date for all of Leta's story starting with - "INT. LESTRANGE MANOR, NURSERY—1901—NIGHT IRMA lifts a baby from a crib and departs, watched by a desolate LESTRANGE SR. :LETA (V.O.) My father sent me to America, along with Corvus." :1901 is given for all the scenes on the ship. But the birth certificate gives the birthdate of 1904. And of course we know that Percival Dumbledore ("who was to die in Azkaban") was convicted "scarcely a year previous" to Albus entering Hogwarts, so ~1891. I don't have any great insights on how to resolve all this currently, but as 1901 comes from JKR's writing, it is more canon than the film prop, so we'll need to go by that note the date given on adoption certificate is not clear fact. If anyone has thoughts on a crafty solution to this puzzle, please do share! --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:28, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Looks like Rowling is changing the timeline again? Unless Percival got out of Azkaban and Albus never knew. He said once he wished he could apologise to Percival, and I always wondered why. Perhaps he cut contact with him? Trying to make sense of it. - Kates39 (talk) 18:42, November 16, 2018 (UTC)